Your Fairy Tale
by SlinkyDog
Summary: 2nd Person [You x Lucy] Moving to Magnolia in order to start living by your own means you find out that your childhhood friend Lucy is also living there. Except now, after years of being apart your feelings for her might have gone beyond friendship.


The world outside you passed by in a flurry of blue as the train passed by the ocean. Your right arm was held against the window while you rested your head on your hand; with your eyes lingering on the boundary between open and closed. In the distance the town of Magnolia grew closer and closer. The train ride had been, as you expected, uneventful and boring to say the least. That was the worst part about travelling on your own; you had to find a way to keep yourself entertained, especially for long journeys. You had always found it hard trying to talk to whoever was next to you on any transport, mainly because you found no point in trying to be friendly with someone who was only going to be with you for only a couple of hours or minutes. The only other option seemed to be reading, but, as you had come to learn, it was hard trying to read on the train as it was filled with the sound of everyone else around you talking. In the end all you could do was rest your head against your hand with high hopes that you would fall asleep for the majority of the trip.

While you had only made a few journeys on your own to different towns in the past this one stood out amongst them all. You were finally able to live your own life and make something of yourself.

You were born with the terrible prospect of having to live your life as a servant to a much wealthier family. Your mother worked as a maid for a living in order to ensure that there was a roof over your head, even if it wasn't the roof of a place the two of you could call a home of your own. After your father died shortly after you were born she had to find a job quickly in order to provide for you. Becoming a maid was the best she could do not having any other skills that would make her suitable for a job that would pay enough in order for her to pay for her own accommodation.

Then all of that changed when you were ten. Your uncle from your fathers side; who had offered to take you away in order to give you an education that would allow you to make a life of your own. The hardest part was having to leave your mother behind, and her.

Your mother worked at the Heartfilia residence. You could still remember clearly, the vast, grassy plains, the enormous mansion; all seemingly cut off from the rest of the world by the mountains. But most importantly you remembered the one person you could call a friend. Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia

Being the only person your age living there she was the only friend you had growing up. Together the two of you explored the residence together, often exploring the places that were usually off limits and getting into trouble; playing whatever games the two of you could think of, all while under the watchful eye of her caring and loving mother, who was also kind and motherly towards you; due to you not being able to spend much time with your own.

Shortly after she died you had to leave, despite claiming that you wanted to stay and didn't care if you had to be a servant. Nothing mattered more to you than staying with Lucy so you could make her happy again. It didn't matter what you said, your mother wanted what was best for you and in the end you had to say a tearful goodbye to the two of them, but not before making a promise to Lucy that you would come back to see her again. The years passed by and you showed no sign of returning anytime soon. You still kept in touch with your mother by sending letters every few months or so.

Over the next eight years of your life you lived with your uncle learning everything he could teach you about the world and important life skills. A whole new world of possibilities slowly opened up to you, you began to understand why your mother made you go, she wanted to make sure you could experience what the world had to offer. Now you had another reason to return; so you could thank her.

Only a couple of months before setting off on your own you finally returned to the Heartfilia residence for a visit. After seeing your mother for the first time in years, telling her about everything you have learnt and talking about how much you have grown you were told by her that Lucy had run away only a month before you came back. Saddened and greatly upset by this you left the estate with your head down trying to hide your face so that she couldn't see you on the verge of tears. After eight years of not seeing her, after spending countless nights dreaming about what it would be like when you finally visited her for the first time, the friendship you had with Lucy turned into something much greater and now you faced the reality that you would probably never see her again.

The train came to a screeching halt and you eagerly stepped out onto the platform excited to have finally arrived in Magnolia. You had heard many things about Magnolia from your uncle, mainly about how it was where him and your father grew up as well as that the large town was rich in history and was also the main location of the Fairy Tail guild, the strongest guild in all of Fiore. While magic didn't interest you greatly you still thought that it would great to see the guild after hearing so much about it and even meeting a few members a while back while they were on a quest.

Your uncle remembering how you had always expressed an interest to open up a small business of your own told you about a close friend who was moving away from Magnolia with his wife, he owned a small shop that also had a house built into it which he sold to your uncle for a good price. With that he gave you some money which he had been saving for you over the last eight years and you said goodbye to promising to pay him back for everything.

Your uncles friend was a tall, strong looking man in his forties with short brown hair. After meeting you at the train station he escorted through the town, pointing out local shops and restaurants to you and telling you about the Harvest Festival which was taking place before finally showing you to your new home.

Your new home itself was a large two story building painted white which was beginning to fade into a light grey colour from not having been painted in a long time. The first storey was just the shop, which ,for now was just an empty wooden space that needed decorating. Upstairs was the living space; with a bedroom, bathroom, a small kitchen, and fireplace. This too needed decorating.

"Okay so here are the keys to place. Good luck, I hope everything goes out well for you and you enjoy living here."

"Thank you." You said as you took the keys from his hand.

Just as he opened the door he stopped and turned around to you

"One more thing I should tell you. Tonight Fairy Tail are holding their Fantasia parade tonight; it was supposed to happen the other day but there was a problem with one of the guild members who threatened to destroy the town; so it was postponed til today. You should check it out."

"Will do." You said. When the door closed you scanned the downstairs area again, thinking about what to do with the place. Then your eyes widened as you came to a sudden realisation. "Did he just say someone tried to destroy the town? Just what kind of place have I come to?"

As night approached you took the mans advice and headed out to see the parade. The streets were crowded with hundreds, if not, thousands of people who had all come to witness it.

"This must be good if so many people are here to see it." You say to yourself.

Having never witnessed a parade before you had no idea what to expect. Thee first float arrived and what you saw made your heart skip a beat. After receiving the news that she had run off without telling anyone where she was going you were certain that you would never see her again. But now after eight years of being apart, you recognised her immediately, her long blonde hair, her beautiful brown eyes, her smile. It was Lucy, she was after joining the Fairy Tail guild and was now living in the same town as you.

You began to join the crowd in cheering. Your childhood friend was now back in your life. It was the happiest you had been in years.


End file.
